Parades
by Lunatum
Summary: Keep Beca and Chloe company throughout the years in which they attend pride parades. I suck at summaries. Bechloe with a side of Staubrey. One-shot


DISCLAIMER: If I did own them Jeca wouldn't be a thing.

New York, 2014

Beca had no idea whatsoever of how she got to where she currently was. One minute she was sitting on their sinfully comfortable couch completely content with how the saturday was going and the next she found herself in the companionship of tons of people with dyed hair, glitter on their faces and with rainbows adorning every possible article of clothing they were wearing. She only remembered Chloe telling her how "fun it'll be" and how they would "have a great time and eat some delicious food" (which to her disappointment she still hasn't caught sight of)- and being as whipped as she was she obviously agreed to her fiancee's idea. Hell not only agreed-she even was currently wearing her black "2 cute 2b straight" shirt that she was given as a joke for her 26th birthday. But to be honest seeing how happy Chloe was with so many people surrounding her made Beca even softer than she usually got around the redhead-so even the sight of the bright pink font on the front of her shirt wasn't that bad. If it made the soon-to-be-Mitchell laugh just as she was right at that moment the music producer could wear a pink fuzzy onesie in public just for her. And she had to admit, her partner looked even more adorable that usual. Short jean shorts, white tank top and a pink and blue plaid tied around her waist _("come on Beca, what screams 'lesbian' more than a plaid!_ " " _Chlo, I don't think you need to wear something that screams 'lesbian', we're going to a pride parade and you have an engagement ring on your finger and me right beside you soo.._ "" _oh shush you_ "). Around her neck hung a rainbow colored hula necklace and she wielded a six colored flag in the hand that wasn't currently around Beca's waist. They were standing a few steps away from the barriers in a vacated spot that they had found before- content with just watching the people dance and ride past them with various banners, throwing out treats or just smiling and sharing good energy. Even the brunette ocasionally let out a quiet chuckle as she saw a funny sign or a group of people casually walking next to them dressed as some sort of rainbow trolls thingys ("well that was quite bizzare eh?").

"Oh he's cute!" Beca was dragged out of her daze by Chloe. The redhead pointed her finger at a blonde guy standing on the roof of a bypassing bus in just a pair of pink boxers and shades and then proceeded to vigorously wave at him while Beca just stood next to her laughing.

"Babe I'm pretty sure he would be way more interested in Jesse than you" she laughed and pressed her closer to her side.

"oh shush you, that doesn't mean I can't flirt a little bit!"

"Do I need to remind you that you were the one who actually wore a plaid shirt just to give off a 'lesbian vibe' as you like to call it?"she continued to giggle"and he better not flirt back cause I'm not in the mood for a fight" she added and pressed her lips to the older girl's cheek tasting a little bit of sweat and the lingering scent of Chloe's perfume.

"You're cute when you get all jealous you know? You don't need to though, I'm a one and done kind of girl"she winked at her partner and then continued "And well I DO have a diamond on my finger and my mother said that she would go dress shopping with us so I think that speaks for itself."

"I guess it does... I'm stuck with you now huh?" she asked as she turned Chloe in her arms and tied her arms around her lower back.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you are. You'll get to cook me dinners, fetch my slippers and maybe even have sex like once a month and on special occasions. Oh the exciting life we'll live!" She added and laughed lightly as she put her forehead against the brunette's.

"Ughhh...How do I get out of that agreement?"she got a light smack to her arm for that "Hey!"

"What?" Chloe batted her eyebrows immediatly making Beca's knees go weak. She knew exactly how to get out of truoble considering how whipped Beca was.

"You're lucky you're so loveable." she whispered as she started closing the gap between their faces. But just as she was about to connect her lips with the redhead's..

"WOHOOOOO GAY IS OKAY LOVE YOU GORGEOUS LADIES" they jumped apart a little bit and looked around frantically to find the owner of the voice but the only thing they did see was a mane of fake rainbow hair bouncing as the guy run off in an unknown direction between the groups of people.

"Well that was unexpected" Beca said clearly amused with the sudden turn of events while Beale went into a fit of laughter and hid her face in the crook of the producer's neck.

"See, that's why these things are so awesome!" she said pulling back and looking at the younger girl's face for confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Oh come on, I know you're secretly loving every second of it!"

"Okay, okay I admit it is quite cool to not get any weird looks from people. You would think that since gay marriage is now legal in all states people would be used to lesbian and gay couples but that lady in Target last week clearly thought otherwise" she shook her head and laughed at the memory.

"Oh my gosh, her face when you told her that we weren't sisters was priceless! I'm sure she's still having nightmares about us" she added with a totally serious tone.

"Good thing we haven't started talking about babies. I'm not sure whether the ambulance would have gotten there fast enough!"

The day went by with laughter, random touches and as it later turned out - loads of glitter hidden in the hair. After coming home and showering together(" _Beca it really does help the enviroment_!") the ladies sat on their couch cuddled together under a blanket and were watching a weird tv show that Beca couldn't really grasp the concept of but Chloe enjoyed it so she was perfectly content with just sitting and watching her fiancee get completely lost in the world of the series. Though when she felt the redhead's body cuddle closer in her side and her breathing even out she decided it was time to move them to bed or they would both wake up sore from not sleeping in bed. She slid out of her partner's embrace and took her up in the air the bridal style. As she was walking through the corridor leading to their bedroom she felt Beale unconciously nuzzle her face even closer in the crook of Beca's neck and heard her sigh contentedly into the thin material of her shirt. When she got to the bedroom she gently lay Chloe on top of the duvet and covered her with a warm blanket. She then slipped into bed right beside her and laid facing her.

"Stop staring, 's creepy" mumbled the older girl as she pushed her face further into the pillow.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you" Beca asked amused by her fiancee's antics.

"Hmmm.. maybe.." whispered Chloe while opening her eyes and smiled delicately at the brunette.

"So you were just too lazy to walk here yourself lazy butt" commented Beca and laughed as the redhead playfully smacked her arm.

"Hey I'm not a lazy butt!"

"Don't worry Beale, I won't tell anyone... and I never said that you're not an attractive lazy butt." she added with a wink.

"You really are unelievable with all that comments about my butt you know that?"

"Well good thing you love me then." she said as she put her hands around Chloe's waist and cuddled into her chest. When she felt her girl's arms envelope her she closed her eyes and began to drift off. The last thing she heard befor faling asleep was a quiet "Yeah, I guess it is a good thing" accompanied with a kiss to the top of her head.

New York, 2016

"Remind me again why we agreed to meeting your parents here?" Beca asked trying to look over peoples' shoulders in the hope of spotting a head of hair just as red as her wife's somewhere near but banners and rainbow wigs didn't really make the task easier.

"Because they always wanted to take part in a parade and you're their favourite daughter-in-law?" Chloe shrugged and smiled in that cute loopsided way that still did things to Beca's insides even after the few years of them being together.

"Chloe, I'm their only daughter-in-law doesn't that like immediately make me the favourite?" the brunette asked amused.

"Oh believe me with my father it does not."

"Chloe your dad is literally one of the sweetest people I've met in my life." Chloe made a face at that.

"Yeah, that's just because you haven't seen him with any of my ex's, sometimes I really though that blood was gonna be spilt."

"Well then I'm glad that you don't have to worry about that now." Beca winked at her and then caught sight of something over the redhead's shoulder. "Speaking of whom, check out that banner behind you."

Chloe quickly turned around only to be met with the sight of her parents wearing rainbow hulu necklaces just like the one she still had buried somewhere inside of their closet and holding a ridiculously big sign with the words "We love our daughter & her wife!" on it as well as a few red hearts and silhouettes of two women holding hands drawn in black marker. She laughed and hugged both of them as well and then linked her fingers with her wife's feeling the cold metal of her wedding band on the warmth of her palm. She smiled happily. Life was good, very good.

New York, 2020

Trying to keep a hold on an overly excited three year old as well and not losing the sight of your wife in a crowd turned out to be a lot harder that Beca thought it would be. But even she was excited to be here again so she couldn't really blame Addy for trying to wrangle out of her mother's arms. She only wished they could stop somewhere and just finally sit down and rest a little bit. But for now she set that thought aside and continued walking in the general direction of where she thought Chloe would be waiting. Or at least where she _hoped_ she would be waiting. She set their daughter on her hip and after a few minutes of walking around she finally found her wife in the companionship of a few other Bellas and she automatically moved to say hello to everyone. While the Mitchells both worked in New York- Chloe as a high school teacher and Beca as the producer she always dreamed to be, some of the girls like Amy along with Bumper and Lilly stayed in Georgia. And since Cynthia-Rose and her wife Jamie as well as Stacie and Aubrey moved to the west coast, the only ones that the former captains were easily able to meet up with were Jessica and Ashley. Because of the busy lives and different states, organising annual Bellas gatherings was getting harder and harder every year. That's why Beca was so happy to finally see her friends all together once again and to be able to show off a little with how adorable their daughter turned out to be(Beca's greyish blue eyes and Chloe's red hair and radiant smile really made a one cute baby). Her personality was also a mix between the two mothers-she was open to people and energetic like the redhead but also could be quite stubborn and wary like her other mom.

"Awww she's so cute!" Aubrey exclaimed as she took the girl from Beca's arms and set her on her own hip "aw, hi Addy! Aunt Stacie and I bought something special just for you!" she said smiling as the girl hid her face in her neck. "oh look here is auntie Stacie!"

Stacie stood right beside her blonde wife with a hand protectively wrapped around her belly. She was due in two and a half moths and seeing Aubrey interacting with children made her almost giddy with the anticipation for their little girl.

"Hey Addy! I can't hold you because of the baby in my tummy but auntie and I brought you a little present" she smiled and handed over the small package into the girl's hands. She looked up at her moms waiting for permission and when she saw them nodding their heads she quickly ripped through the paper. Inside there was a fuzzy bear dressed in a blue shirt with a white "B" in the middle and with a familiar yellow scarf tied around his neck.

"Well she is a legacy after all" said Chloe smiling and enveloped her wife in a one side hug.

"Well what do you all say we go and eat something? I know just a place not far away and we could always come back for some rainbow merch later" proposed Stacie "Cause I don't know about you but with my eating for two thing I am starving!" Beca laughed at that as she remembered her wife when she was as far along as Stacie was at the moment. Chloe could eat an elephant and she probably would still be hungry. She smiled to herself at that thought.

"Don't you dare mention my cravings if you ever want to have sex again" she heard the redhead whisper in her ear.

"Oh but you have nothing to be embarassed about babe. It was quite flattering to be your biggest craving." she winked at her and turned back to watch her friends interact with each other.

"Ugh, I was like a bunny wasn't I?" she groaned hiding her face in Beca's shoulder.

"Kinda. But a very sexy and a very cute bunny" the brunette commented and giggled as she saw her wife's cheeks get even redder than before.

New York, 2037

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course I am, she is our child, it's our job to embarass her as much as we can until she starts living on her own!" the brunette exclaimed as she looked around in hopes of spotting their daughter.

"Have I ever told you that you have a pretty weird view on this whole parenting thing?" Chloe said clearly amused by her wife and holding onto her hand a little more so as to not to lose her while squeezing between groups of people.

"Yeah you did, tons of times." Beca said and looked over her shoulder, sending her wife a warm smile. Even after over twenty years of marriage she still felt her insides turn to mush whenever she sent her one of _those_ smiles filled with love and pure adoration. It was the same type of smile she had on her face whenever she saw Addy. Sometimes Chloe couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing family and friends. Even their kids were best friends, Addison and Callie-Stacie and Aubrey's daughter- were as close as if they were sisters.

But as she felt the gentle tug at her hand reminding her of her wife leading her to where their daughter was she was once again reminded that she wouldn't have all of that if it wasn't for Beca. Her sweet, loving wife who took care of her and went tuxedo shopping with Addison just so she could have the perfect one for prom. Her Beca who every sunday brought her coffee to bed and always made Chloe chocolate chip pancakes for her birtday. Her adorable wife who every year came up with something different to spend the day of their wedding anniversary on. The same brunette who talked to Addison about her sexuality and helped her set up a date with a girl she liked in junior hish school. She felt incredibly thankful for the activity fair, the Bellas, hell even for the yellow cup from in auditorium.

"Mom! MOOM!" they heard the familiar voice of their daughter and when turned were met with the sight of her holding hands with her cute blonde girlfriend Sophie. Both girls were blushing and had smiles that reached from one ear to the other.

"Oh hi girls! We were just looking for you!" Chloe said and gently smiled at the couple.

"Yeah we figured, that's why we came here." Addy smiled at her mothers, visibly happy.

"Have you been enjoying youselves so far?" asked Beca "you could later come over for dinner if you'd like Sophie," she added and smiled at the blonde girl.

"Yeah I think I'd like that thank you Mrs Mitchell."

"You're very welcome sweetie" responded Beca.

"Yeah mom, we have. Everything here is so cool! The people, the food, the clothes-it's all as if an unicorn has thrown up and rainbow coated every possible thing."

"Oh yeah your mother wasn't really a fan of that when we first came here !" Chloe laughed as she remembered Beca's face when she saw how colorful everything was the first time they were walking around the parade.

"Ugh I still kinda want to shudder at the memory" at that Beca closed her eyes and pretended to be shuddering from complete disgust. The younger girls laughed clearly amused from the brunette's love for overreacting.

"But you did buy your 'I'm a Vagitarian' shirt here Beca" Chloe added and laughed at the face of pure horror that her wife made.

"Mom, please don't tell me that you seriously have such a shirt" Addy looked at Beca anticipating the answer.

"I actually do, I even once accidentaly wore it when I went to walmart. Let's just say I got some very wierd looks." she said and lughed a little bit herself. But Addy and Sophie were laughing so hard she was kinda scared that they were gonna collapse and start rolling around on the grass any moment now.

"O-Oh my Go-God, Can we see it after we get back home?" Addy asked still red from all the laughing.

"Yeah, sure thing. Actually I think mom and I will have to go now since we wanted to eat dinner around five and it's already nearing three." said Chloe and took Beca's arm under her own."If you want to join us be home aroung four fifty okay darlings?"

"Okay moms byeee, love you!"

"Love you too Addy-bug, don't pee yourself!" exclaimed Beca and then turned and began to walk with her wife in the direction of the exit. As they were out of earshot Chloe asked with laughter evident in her voice "You just couldn't not say the peeing joke could you?".

"Nope, asking questions like that is my job." said Beca.

A/N: The t-shirts and banner are things that I have seen on the Internet and the peeing thing is actually for some reason really popular in my family. Also, feel free to ask any questions about the relationships between the friends.


End file.
